


【盾冬】If the fates allow

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 因為有收到Repo所以應該大部分人都已經收到了聖誕小禮了吧？謝謝願意收下的朋友，這裡放上隊長生靈系列（？）聖誕節篇的結局，關於前面可以看這裡：一、二、三希望大家都有一個愉快的聖誕佳節！





	

＿＿＿

 

　　Have yourself a merry little Christmas   
　　給自己過個 愉快的小聖誕  
　　Let your heart be light   
　　點亮你的心  
　　From now on your troubles will be out of sight   
　　今後 煩惱將拋至一旁  
　　Have yourself a merry little Christmas   
　　過個快樂的小佳節  
　　Make the yuletide gay   
　　讓氣氛歡樂融洽  
　　From now on your troubles will be miles away   
　　從今以後 困難將離千里之外

 

 

　　──2016.12.24

 

　　「在聖誕節的第十二天，我的真愛送給我五只金戒指、四隻歌唱的小鳥、三隻法國母雞……」

　　坐在沙發上輕鬆翻閱著手中封面寫著《少了左耳的小黑貓吉姆》的繪本──來自史考特的慷慨贈送──巴奇心情愉快地跟著收音機中的聖誕歌曲哼著歌，悠閒地放鬆全身的力氣，倚靠在身旁摟著自己肩膀的史蒂夫身上。

　　歪著頭將自己的臉頰抵在巴奇的頭上，史蒂夫輕輕用手指梳理著巴奇隨意披散的及肩長髮，在巴奇跟收音機合奏的悠揚樂曲中，史蒂夫閉著眼睛，享受著這份平淡而珍貴的幸福時刻。

　　一切都是如此平靜祥和，彷彿回到了很久很久以前，他們都還只是單純的青澀少年的那些聖誕夜。

　　在一起用完聖誕大餐後他們會一起坐在被火爐烘得起霧的窗前，看著窗外飄起的片片白雪，喝著熱呼呼的蛋酒，笑談著關於今年聖誕禮物的猜想，以及明年的期許與盼望。

　　那時的他們從沒認真想到這個世界上的某個地方會有不下雪的聖誕節，也未曾想過，有那麼一天，他們會被迫分開來，並在經過漫長到難以想像的久遠時光以及一言難盡的過往之後，才終於能夠在這個離他們故鄉如此遙遠的非洲國家瓦干達，安穩平靜地待在一起，共度佳節。

　　他們都失去了很多，幸好老天還讓他們擁有彼此，而且經歷過失去的痛苦之後，他們都更加明白對方的重要性是無可取代的──史蒂夫深愛著巴奇，就像巴奇深愛著史蒂夫。

　　平淡而幸福的時間就在不知不覺間流逝，收音機中的歌曲交替了幾首歌，在平安夜的寧靜曲調中，巴奇停止了哼歌。

 

　　  
　　──靜享天賜安眠、靜享天賜安眠──

　　

 

　　察覺到巴奇的異狀，史蒂夫睜開了眼睛，看向巴奇。

　　「……你看，史蒂夫，」指著書中的結局畫面，巴奇低聲念起了最後一句話，「從此，他們一起過著幸福快樂的日子，直到永遠。」

　　朗讀完，巴奇側過頭與睜開眼看向自己的史蒂夫相望，臉上的表情帶著些許陰影，「不管故事裡的主角經歷過怎麼樣的遭遇，好像只要最後這樣一切都會很完美的結束了……就算等在結局之後的，根本不是如此。」

　　凝視著巴奇那雙總是帶著水光的灰綠，史蒂夫將手從巴奇的髮絲間滑到了巴奇的肩膀上，當他看著到繪本結局的圖片裡，少了左耳的小黑貓跟他身旁一隻少了尾巴的金毛大狗站在一起相視而笑時，原本安穩的臉上皺起了眉。

　　「所以我說過你最好不要看……」低聲嘟噥著，史蒂夫將不久前巴奇從書櫃中翻出這本書時，自己勸過他的話重覆了一遍。

　　這本繪本由於畫風樸實柔和，所以乍看之下是老少咸宜的兒童繪本，但其實內容相當灰暗。

　　作者用可愛溫馨的圖畫，敘述著因為被壞人虐待而少了一隻左耳的小黑貓吉姆，好不容易逃了出來後，在街頭流浪時遇到了年老的退役警犬，兩人之間發展出了一段友誼的故事。

　　雖然繪本內容不只前半段的小黑貓吉姆遭遇相當淒慘，後來年老警犬格蘭為了幫助民眾以及吉姆也歷經滄桑奔波，最終卻依然雙雙被送入收容所安樂死，但由於作者繪圖筆觸相當溫暖，關於結局又沒有用文字明講，所以年齡幼小的孩子們大多沒有察覺，只有大人才會在圖片的暗示中發現真正的結局。

　　也就是說，這本繪本盡管在結局寫了那麼一句話做收尾，但其實是個很悲慘的故事。也因此原本買給自己女兒看的史考特在翻過一遍後就在感恩節來訪時名曰贈送而順手將這本書塞到了史蒂夫家的客廳書櫃裡。

　　看過一次後，史蒂夫怎麼也喜歡不起來這本繪本，不只是因為被壞人虐待的小黑貓吉姆讓他想起了巴奇，還有那個該死的結局，總會讓他忍不住想到，如果這個結局發生在巴奇身上的話……

　　不，他絕不會允許這樣的結局，巴奇不該得到那樣的結局，就像他不該獨自一人被冷凍在冰冷狹小的冷凍艙中，他應該在溫暖的晴空下，自由歡笑。

　　史蒂夫自己心裡很清楚，盡管自己理性上能了解並尊重巴奇選擇冬眠的決定，但其實他內心深處非常不願意看著巴奇孤孤單單佇立在冷凍艙中沉眠。

　　因此，或許是基於渴望時時碰觸巴奇的私欲，抑或是對巴奇不公平遭遇的憤恨，史蒂夫才會在不自覺之下，從內心深處真正的願望產生出了帝查拉口中的所謂『Eidolon』──睡夢中的幻靈。

　　在這片土地上，『Eidolon』是個古老的傳說，極少數法力強大的人，能夠在睡夢中讓自己的靈魂出竅，以便利用無形的力量去進行諸如暗殺等等任務。

　　盡管『Eidolon』只是個古老的傳說，但史蒂夫強大的精神力，以及對巴奇深刻的感情與執著，再加上這片土地本身所具有的魔力，才會導致史蒂夫在睡夢中無意識地利用自己的生靈，擅自解除了巴奇的冬眠。

　　史蒂夫可以用理性去控制自己的思考，但他無法改變自己真正的感情及潛意識，所以盡管史蒂夫想要尊重巴奇的自由意志，但最終他還是違背了巴奇真正的意願，強行將他留在了自己的身邊。

　　凝視著史蒂夫臉上表情從煩惱、憤恨一直到自責的變化，巴奇輕輕抬起右手放到了史蒂夫搭在自己左肩的手背上，對史蒂夫露出溫柔的微笑。

　　「我們不會有那樣的結局。」

　　聽到巴奇那麼說，史蒂夫面容突地扭曲了起來，下意識地加強了抓住巴奇肩膀的力量，低聲吼道：「沒錯！你值得更幸福美好的未來，你明明……明明才是最大的受害者！」

　　盯著史蒂夫激動的側臉，巴奇先是一愣，隨即綻放出了欣喜的笑容──在這個世界上，還有一個人如此想著自己，為自己而生氣著急……那個人就是史蒂夫，自己打從心底所愛著的男人，甚至還為了自己，做出違背他原則的事。

　　雖然每當想到史蒂夫為了自己所失去的人事物時，巴奇就無法不感到內疚的刺痛，但充滿在巴奇心中更多的還是欣慰與喜悅，以及對史蒂夫的感激與愛情。

　　巴奇也無法說出，當他看到監視畫面中，那與史蒂夫極度相似的半透明人形解除了自己的冬眠裝置時，自己心裡那股同時湧上的既驚訝又喜悅、既愧疚又驕傲的複雜心情。

　　那一瞬間，巴奇立刻就明白那是史蒂夫為了自己，所隱藏在內心深處的真正意念。

　　他不知道該怎麼回報史蒂夫如此熱烈到近乎執著的深厚情感，唯一能做到的，只有──

　　想著，巴奇拍了拍史蒂夫因激動而縮緊的手，在他看向自己時，抬起上身，用自己的唇貼上了史蒂夫的。

　　巴奇突然主動送上的吻讓史蒂夫有些愣住了，睜大了雙眼看著近在眼前的那對湖水般盪漾的碧綠。

　　「……我還蠻喜歡這裡面那隻老警犬，特別是他為了那隻小黑貓，不顧一切的模樣……讓我想到了你……」

　　舔了舔嘴唇，低笑著那麼說後，巴奇再次吻上了史蒂夫，並將全身的力量都壓往史蒂夫身上，將他壓到了沙發上，原本手上的繪本滑到了地面，發出一小聲碰撞聲。

　　收音機中正播放著冬日仙境的聖誕頌歌。

 

　　──他唱起愛的歌謠，陪伴著我們，走在冬日仙境裡──

 

　　在輕快的男低音歌唱聲中，兩人深深地吻著彼此。

　　「你不會離開我，對嗎？」一邊吻著史蒂夫，巴奇一邊低問。

　　史蒂夫伸手環抱住了巴奇的腰，在吻的空隙間輕聲回道：「不會的，巴奇。」

　　「就算我再一次選擇冬眠……你也會再一次將我放出來，對吧？」

　　這次，史蒂夫沒有用言語回應，只是將舌頭伸入了巴奇為自己敞開來的溫軟口腔內，舔拭著濕熱的黏膜。

　　「嗯……」

　　敏感的口腔黏膜被史蒂夫愛撫的快樂讓巴奇舒服得微微打顫，瞇起了雙眼，放鬆身體趴在史蒂夫身上，任由史蒂夫對自己肆意地掠奪。

　　不用史蒂夫回答，巴奇也能明白答案是什麼，所以，他浮現起了笑容，低喘著將唇貼在史蒂夫的唇邊輕聲細語。

　　「放心，史蒂夫……我不會再離開你了……不過，當我失控的時候，我希望你能幫忙阻止我，好嗎？」

　　如果，史蒂夫內心真正的想法，是不願讓自己再次冬眠，那麼，巴奇這次會為了史蒂夫而選擇留在他身邊，他會想辦法抵抗自己腦裡九頭蛇殘留下來的洗腦程式，只要能陪在史蒂夫。

　　「……巴奇……」

　　史蒂夫瞪大了雙眼，透明的水光在他那雙清澈的蔚藍中轉動，好一會才顫抖地緊緊擁住了巴奇。

　　「謝謝你……巴奇……我一定會的！你不用擔心……我絕不會再讓你傷害任何人，也不會讓任何人傷害你……！」

　　史蒂夫的諾言及強而有力的溫暖懷抱讓巴奇嘴角自然而然地往上揚，身軀因幸福而發燙。

　　「……我相信，你一定做得到……」閉上雙眼，紅著臉巴奇輕輕微笑著，然後再次吻上了史蒂夫。

　　這次的吻比起剛才的更加激烈，兩人之間的濃烈情感引發了更加猛烈的愛慾，史蒂夫難以抑止自己激動的啃咬著巴奇的唇，以及渴望著進入他的衝動。

　　巴奇當然感覺得出來，他可以為了史蒂夫付出一切，生命、靈魂，當然，包括自己的肉體，而且，他很清楚自己究竟有多愛被史蒂夫從裡到外佔有的感覺，就好像他的每一吋肌膚、每一根髮絲都是屬於史蒂夫的，而他也如此希望。

　　所以，他刻意引導著史蒂夫的行為，還從一旁茶几下搜出了不知是誰放在那裡的潤滑劑，交到史蒂夫手中。

　　然而盡管巴奇打從心底那麼想，而且也多次接納過史蒂夫的侵入，但他畢竟是個男人，那裡也不是性交用的場所，當史蒂夫沾染了潤滑劑的濕滑手指刺進了他狹小的內裡時，乾澀緊窄的肉壁被侵入的刺激還是使得巴奇忍不住一震，縮起身子從顫抖的唇瓣中嘆出了一聲低鳴。

　　「嗚啊……」

　　感受到巴奇的難過，史蒂夫連忙吻著巴奇蹙起的眉心，以及從顫動的睫毛內滲出的淚水，心疼得安慰著巴奇。

　　「放輕鬆……巴奇……」

　　為了緩和巴奇的不適，史蒂夫將另一隻手伸入兩人貼合的下體，握住了巴奇的陰莖，直接的快感讓巴奇身軀一陣顫慄，隨著史蒂夫的撫慰及套弄而嘆出了一聲又一聲愉悅的呻吟。

　　史蒂夫一邊替巴奇手淫，一邊用手指開拓著巴奇的內部，由於兩人幾乎貼在一起，每當巴奇因快樂而呻吟時，濕熱的氣息就噴在史蒂夫的面上，彷彿帶著香甜的氣味，令他原本就火燙的欲望更加灼熱硬挺，幾乎就想不顧一切地狠狠捅進身上這個不斷撩撥著自己情慾的棕髮男人溫熱的身子裡，大肆抽插、蹂躪。

　　但史蒂夫忍了下來，他不想傷害到巴奇，之前幾次他都因為自己的理性不足而撕裂了他心愛的寶物，就算巴奇表示無所謂，但史蒂夫自己無法原諒自己，所以盡管因情慾而發熱泛紅的巴奇是如此美味誘人，史蒂夫還是在心中對自己堅持要好好地擴張。

　　在史蒂夫的努力下，巴奇原本乾澀緊小的腸道逐漸被打了開來，柔軟而濕滑，還不時因史蒂夫手指摩擦而過的快感而抽搐著，而他被史蒂夫握在手中套弄的陰莖更是接近爆發邊緣。

　　「嗯……啊……哈啊……史……史蒂……夫……我快要……」

　　扭動著腰，巴奇合不攏的嘴中滿是嚥不下的唾液，顫抖的聲音帶著即將高潮的哭腔。

　　「我知道……射出來吧……」點了點頭，史蒂夫更加用力握住了巴奇的陰莖摩擦。

　　「不要……」然而巴奇卻夾緊了大腿，拼命搖晃著腦袋，哽咽著試圖阻止史蒂夫打算就這樣讓自己高潮的行為，「我想要跟你一起……」

　　史蒂夫停下了動作，有些驚訝地看向巴奇那雙濕漉漉的灰綠。

　　「……巴奇？」

　　伸出右手輕輕推開史蒂夫，巴奇挺起了上身，一手扶著史蒂夫的陰莖，抬起了屁股，將早已被史蒂夫的手指操得濕軟的小小肉洞對準了高聳的肉棒，慢慢坐了下來。

　　「啊……史蒂夫……進來了我的身體裡……好棒……」

　　被撐開來的衝擊讓巴奇往後仰起頭，弓起身子，一點一點被碩大的火熱填滿的感覺讓巴奇全身都因充實的快感而顫慄，只要是史蒂夫帶給他的，就連酸脹的疼痛都是如此甜美，巴奇情不自禁地放縱自己像個蕩婦似的呻吟著淫聲浪語。

　　而史蒂夫也不遑多讓，被濕軟溫熱的狹小肉洞緊密包裹著的快感爽得讓他頭皮發麻，忍不住抓住了巴奇的腰，本能地往上用力一頂，並將巴奇往下壓，將自己整根沒入了巴奇的體內。

　　「啊啊──！！」

　　些許脹痛與太過強烈的快樂如電流般瞬間貫穿了巴奇，逼得他繃緊了身軀，一陣痙攣下，他的陰莖跳動著將白濁射在了兩人的胸腹間。

　　面對剛插入就射了的巴奇，史蒂夫有些擔心地撫摸著他抽搐的腰身，柔聲問：「還好嗎？巴奇……」

　　高潮過後有些恍神的巴奇在聽到史蒂夫的關心後輕輕點了點頭，散亂的髮絲隨之舞動，看在史蒂夫眼裡是那麼艷麗。

　　「嗚……嗯……沒問題……你動吧……啊……就……稍微輕點……」

　　在巴奇的允許及要求下，史蒂夫翻過身，將巴奇壓到了沙發上，攏起了巴奇低垂的髮絲，一邊吻著他一邊開始了緩慢的律動。

　　很快地，史蒂夫的進出越來越激烈，又快又深的抽插使得巴奇全身都因快感而顫抖，歡喜的呻吟不斷從那張被吻得紅腫的唇瓣中流洩而出，即使剛解放過，但在史蒂夫大力的搖晃下，巴奇的性器又再度挺立了起來，還流淌著透明的前液。

　　不久，當巴奇再度被史蒂夫操射後，因高潮而痙攣的肉壁緊緊咬著在內部猛力奔馳的肉棒，使得史蒂夫終於將精液釋放在巴奇的體內。

　　在極度愉悅的滿足感中，兩人只是擁抱著彼此，在急促的喘息中，交換著親暱的吻。

 

　　★☆★

 

　　清理的過程中，他們又在浴室中來了一發，之後史蒂夫抱著因疲累而有些昏昏沉沉的巴奇，兩人又在溫熱的浴缸中泡了一會，才終於離開了浴室。

　　換上了輕便的家居服後，他們坐到了餐桌上，一同享用有些遲了的聖誕大餐。

　　然後，他們交換了彼此的聖誕禮物。

　　巴奇送給史蒂夫的，是寫滿了他想起的回憶的小本子，他想不出要送史蒂夫什麼，也買不了什麼，所以他選擇將自己的回憶與史蒂夫分享，而且那些溫暖的回憶中，幾乎全都是有史蒂夫的存在。

　　看著手中的小本子，史蒂夫臉上的表情難以形容，他比誰都清楚這個看似不起眼的記事本上，記載的都是巴奇最珍貴的回憶，都是他一點一點拾起的片段，而巴奇將那些寶物送給了他，就等於是將自己送給史蒂夫一樣，史蒂夫一時之間感動得不知該說什麼才好，只能一手抓著那本記事本，用雙手緊緊擁著巴奇。

　　「謝謝你，巴奇……我一定會好好珍惜……」

　　在巴奇微笑著輕輕拍撫著他的背後，史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子，有些不好意思地從褲子口袋裡取出一個小小的銀色物體放到了巴奇手中。

　　巴奇剛開始還不敢相信似的眨了眨眼，但他很快就看出，那是一枚鑲著鑽石的銀色指環。

　　「……戒指？」

　　史蒂夫點了點頭，臉上浮現起羞澀而真誠的笑容，握起了巴奇的右手，將那枚戒指往他的無名指上套了上去。

　　傻傻地看著史蒂夫給自己套上戒指的模樣，巴奇再度眨了眨眼，這次，有大顆的淚水從他的眼眶中落下，並滴到了兩人的手上。

　　「巴奇……詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯。」輕輕吻去巴奇眼中不斷滾落的溫熱液體，史蒂夫放柔了聲音：「你願意跟我共度一輩子嗎？」

　　巴奇大力地點著頭，看著史蒂夫拉著巴奇的右手將同樣款式的另一枚戒指套在他自己的左手上，然後兩人合掌、十指緊扣。

　　「那麼，我宣布，從此我們就是彼此一生的伴侶，」另一手捧起了巴奇的臉，史蒂夫微笑著低聲詢問：「我可以吻新郎了嗎？」

　　兩人互相凝視的眼眸中淚光閃動，幾乎要從胸口滿溢而出的幸福感讓巴奇嘴角揚起了微笑，上身往前傾，吻上了史蒂夫的唇。

　　在停止了溫情的吻之後，兩人彷彿依然捨不得離開彼此的唇似的，緊貼在一起。

　　「史蒂夫……」閉著雙眼，巴奇發出了嘆息般的細語：「這不是夢，對吧？」

　　撫摸著巴奇的臉龐，史蒂夫也閉著眼睛，喃喃地低語：「不是夢，巴奇……」

　　在這個多年之後終於找回彼此的聖誕夜，他們細細品嘗著得來不易的幸福──平淡而快樂，真正屬於他們兩人的未來。

 

 

 

 

　　Through the years  
　　經歷多年後  
　　We all will be together   
　　我們終將在一起  
　　If the fates allow   
　　只要命運允許  
　　Hang a shining star upon the highest bough   
　　在樹頂上 掛上那閃耀的星  
　　So have yourself a merry little Christmas   
　　所以讓自己 過個歡欣的聖誕節  
　　Have yourself a merry little Christmas   
　　一個愉快的小聖誕  
　　So have yourself a merry little Christmas, now.   
　　過個歡欣的 小小聖誕節

　　──Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas──


End file.
